Blinded to Everything, Even Love
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Rin is a blind girl that isolates herself from everything and everybody. She is made fun of almost everyday seeing that she was blind by her own mother. The thing she hates most is sympathy, and when Len, the most popular boy in school tries to help her out, it seems that their relationship will only be filled with misunderstandings. Can they go through them is the real question.
1. Chapter One: Blind

**Hello Everybody!**

**I found this on my Word Doc today and I wrote this quite some time ago... I forgot to upload it...**

**Yeah. I know. What a dumbass ._.**

**Anyway, here I am now uploading it to you today! :D**

**Next chapter will be Len's POV of this chapter! ;3**

**I know it's a bit short, but I don't feel like adding stuff to it at this moment of time ._. I am a lazyass like that T^T **

**But in compensation, I'll make sure to make the next chapter longer! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Hello there. My name is Kagami Rin and I am 16, almost 17 years old. Oh, and here's the major thing about me... I am blind. Well, not completely yet. Let me explain.

My corneas were ruptured at a very young age, and I cannot see very well. Everything is a blur... I might as well be considered a blind person...

No, my eyes haven't always been like this at all. Yes, I was born with the capability to actually see my surroundings and yes, I lost the majority of my sight to the fault of another person, and that person is precisely, my own blood mother...

Many years ago, when I was just a mere child... when I still had my sense of sight, my mother had "accidentally" burned my corneas out. How was it an accident? Well, she was trying to cook something, and had unfortunately spilled some sort of flammable oil in the oven. When she ordered me to go preheat the oven, I had opened it up to check the temperature, and at that spot, the flames had eaten away my eyes... specifically my corneas. I was able to move away a slight bit making the situation a bit less severe than it would have been.

It was quite unfortunate for me considering the fact that yes, I did want to continue seeing how beautiful the world was, and it was also quite unfortunate to have this happen to me because my mother had done something careless...

To be completely honest. I loathed my so called mother. She never acted as one... After my birth, she had completely isolated herself from the family. She would always be out with friends, or having her so called fun at the casinos, betting money like a stupid and immature person.

That's why, my father had divorced her shortly after I had lost the majority of my sense of sight... He didn't appreciate the fact that she wasn't taking my life seriously...

My mother was too young to realize what the responsibility of caring for a child was. Their wedding was a shotgun wedding after all... and on top of that, both being 19 or 20 when they got married? Those usually never last...

My father did however care for me. He was my only family... although my mother and I had shared the same blood, my father always told me, family isn't based on your blood, but by the people you love, and the people who love you back... and my father was both.

Anyway, enough about my family, let's go back to my life. As I said before, I am completely blind. I was ashamed to show people my eyes ever since my eyes got burned out so I always have them covered with a long black cloth tied over my eyes. Even if I can see a little, like I said... I might as well be blind. What's the point of trying to see if I can't really see to begin with.

However, even saying that, my eyes are indeed fixable beleive it or not... Luckily, the only damage the flames have given to me are my corneas anyway, and it's not to the serious stage yet despite the number of years that have passed. And when I say fixable, I don't mean I get my full vision back, but I can possibly restore parts of my vision. The only way I can possibly restore most of my vision is cornea transplants or something... but as if a miracle like that can happen...

The only problem is, my father is in debt. My mother had bet a lot of my father's money and lost it all as a result. He wanted to save up for a certain surgery to help my eyesight, but it certainly does not seem like I am ever getting my eyesight back...

Even if we do one day have enough money for my surgery... by the time we did, it would be too late to fix them..

"Goodbye father." I said with a timid wave of my hand, not knowing which way my father was currently in right now. "I'll be off to school, and then my part time job."

I could hear the calm voice of my father reply, "Alright. Have a good day at school and work. Answer your phone when I call your okay?"

"Yes sir." I replied back as I walked slowly to find the doorknob to the door. I was feeling the door awkwardly until I felt the cold handle in my grasps.

Now, I bet you're wondering how I get to places. You know. Being blind and all... I count my steps.

It takes me about 79 steps going left, 62 steps forward, and then another 52 steps to the right to get to school. I do the same when I get to my part time, and also my way back home.

Father would always be waiting outside for me just in case I was having difficulty even though I don't. But, the thought of him doing that for me shows that he really does care about me.

Anyway. As for what I do during school to get through the day... it's really the same. Count my steps and use my sense of touch to get around to classrooms.

I guess... after the day I couldn't see any longer, I have been using and relying on my other 4 senses a lot more. I realize just how important each one of them were.

As for learning, luckily, the assistant teacher in my class has taught the blind and the deaf before. She helps me with writing and my notes so that I don't have to go to a different class full of people like me.

That's what I'm most afraid of... I didn't want to be in a different place... I was still a normal girl!

It wasn't my fault...

I don't care if other people in class think I'm not normal... but I still know myself, that I am capable just as much as they are. And that's what I find more important...

Besides... I already know what other people think about me. I'm the weird, blunt, and blind girl in the class. Nobody likes me nor do they care what happens to me.

I would be invisible if it weren't for the fact I'm blind.

Although, in that bunch of people, there are also the sympathetic people that I absolutely loathe more than the people who make fun of me.

I want to be treated like every other person.

Anyway. Forget about that... right now, I am on my last couple of steps to school. I could hear the busybody chattering of the nearby cliques in school.

People like them must be so greatful that they have the ability to see... I am so jealous...

While my legs kept moving forward, I kept counting forward in my brain. However, suddenly, I had fallen over and tripped. Had I miscalculated?

"Hahahaha! The blind idiot fell!" A masculine voice exclaimed above me. "What's wrong Blondie? Why are you tripping over stuff? Oh wait, shouldn't I be calling you Blindy?"

I could hear crowding laughter around me and despite that, I searched around for my bag on the cold, concrete ground. Where is it!

As my hand kept looking around for it, I could feel someone smashing my hand with the unsanitary bottom of their shoe. As a result, I gasped from the sudden pain.

"Watch where you keep your hand!" A different masculine voice added to the previous. "Oh wait, you're blind!"

Ignore it Rin... and find your bag...

I could feel the boy crush his shoe more into my hand as to which I winced even more. "Are you going to run to your mommy~? Oh wait... she's the one who made you like this in the first place! How ridiculous!"

That really hurt...

I could feel tears painfully attempt to fall from my eyes. It really hurt...

Are people always this cruel?

"Hey! Stop!" Another masculine voice shouted. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

What is this?

...Was he perhaps implying me?

I could both hear and feel footsteps approaching me, "Are you alright?"

I was at a loss for words. Even if this was sympathy... it was never expressed so... seriously like this.

I gave a nod and as a response, I heard a sigh of relief. "Good. Come on, let me go bandage that hand of yours for you!"

My hand? Was it injured?

The said boy had grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards wherever he wanted to take me. By my calculations, it was nowhere near the clinic...

Our pace slowed down and the he instructed, "Okay! Here we are! Sit here while I bandage your hand!"

I used my dominant and flawless of injury hand to search around for whatever he wanted me to sit on. As I touched the chair like structure, I could feel the smooth and low surface. It was that bench in the side of the school.

I turned myself around and sat down in the chair. I then felt that boy touch my injured hand and spray disinfectant on it. I flinched slightly from the sudden stinging sensation and did so until the pain subsided.

"Sorry! I forgot to warn you that it stung!" The boy said worriedly. "I'm always getting myself injured so I'm used to it..." he explained as he wrapped the bandage from the bandage roll on my hand.

"...It's okay." I responded back.

He stopped suddenly and said, "Wow! Kagami-san! It's the first time I've ever heard you talk!"

I could feel my blinded eyes widen. He cared to listen?

"My name is Len Kagamine. I know you're always by yourself, but if you need one, I'll be happy to be your friend!" Len exclaimed as I felt him tie on the bandage. "Oh, and here's your bag!" He said while handing me my school bag as to which I accepted after much difficulty looking for his hand.

"Thank you for the offer... but I don't need a friend." I quickly said. "Not in terms of sympathy."

I stood up from the bench and turned to my right. Now from the bench I can calculate that in about 65 steps, I can make it to the school entrance.

As I started to walk, I heard nothing behind me, until I heard a couple of boys, probably friends if this Len Kagamine seeing how they were yelling for his attention.

Len Kagamine?

I have heard of that name before...

He is that extremely popular guy in not only my class or school, but he's also known in other schools...

Nice try Len Kagamine.

I'm not going to fall for your stupid sympathy.

You're just like everybody else that just feel bad for me.

And I'm not going to believe it. Not one bit.

You can count on it.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Always Second Place

**Herro! (:  
**

**Rinny is here with an update!  
**

**OHGAWD. I just watched a K-Drama like I always do, and I swear only dramas will ever make me bawl xD Otherwise, I am almost emotionless like a robot owo  
**

**This story is so emotional... ;-; It's kind of based on one of my close friend's past, but it's a lot less sad ;o I'm just that sadist to make it so much more depressing owo  
**

**So, I'm sure a lot of you have awaited for this chapter seeing how many people review/followed/favorited! So I'll let you get to reading~!  
**

**Enjoy! (:  
**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

I could feel tears painfully attempt to fall from my eyes. It really hurt...

Are people always this cruel?

"Hey! Stop!" Another masculine voice shouted. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

What is this?

...Was he perhaps implying me?

I could both hear and feel footsteps approaching me, "Are you alright?"

I was at a loss for words. Even if this was sympathy... it was never expressed so... seriously like this.

I gave a nod and as a response, I heard a sigh of relief. "Good. Come on, let me go bandage that hand of yours for you!"

My hand? Was it injured?

The said boy had grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards wherever he wanted to take me. By my calculations, it was nowhere near the clinic...

Our pace slowed down and the he instructed, "Okay! Here we are! Sit here while I bandage your hand!"

I used my dominant and flawless of injury hand to search around for whatever he wanted me to sit on. As I touched the chair like structure, I could feel the smooth and low surface. It was that bench in the side of the school.

I turned myself around and sat down in the chair. I then felt that boy touch my injured hand and spray disinfectant on it. I flinched slightly from the sudden stinging sensation and did so until the pain subsided.

"Sorry! I forgot to warn you that it stung!" The boy said worriedly. "I'm always getting myself injured so I'm used to it..." he explained as he wrapped the bandage from the bandage roll on my hand.

"...It's okay." I responded back.

He stopped suddenly and said, "Wow! Kagami-san! It's the first time I've ever heard you talk!"

I could feel my blinded eyes widen. He cared to listen?

"My name is Len Kagamine. I know you're always by yourself, but if you need one, I'll be happy to be your friend!" Len exclaimed as I felt him tie on the bandage. "Oh, and here's your bag!" He said while handing me my school bag as to which I accepted after much difficulty looking for his hand.

"Thank you for the offer... but I don't need a friend." I quickly said. "Not in terms of sympathy."

I stood up from the bench and turned to my right. Now from the bench I can calculate that in about 65 steps, I can make it to the school entrance.

As I started to walk, I heard nothing behind me, until I heard a couple of boys, probably friends if this Len Kagamine seeing how they were yelling for his attention.

Len Kagamine?

I have heard of that name before...

He is that extremely popular guy in not only my class or school, but he's also known in other schools...

Nice try Len Kagamine.

I'm not going to fall for your stupid sympathy.

You're just like everybody else that just feel bad for me.

And I'm not going to believe it. Not one bit.

You can count on it.

* * *

**Len POV**

All my life, I never understood how it felt to be lacking of something. I always had what I wanted. Things were basically given to me if I ever wanted it. Well, I'm not rich or anything... I didn't necessarily get things handed to me on a silver platter, but you get the gist of things. I always had what I wanted, whenever I wanted. Just name it.

Something new I see on TV.

My homework done for me.

Friends surrounding me everywhere I went.

Most importantly, any girl I wanted.

I'll admit it. I'm a spoiled rotten kid that was treated like a demigod by my parents and by other people. Sure, they weren't billionaires, but when it comes to their only kid, they suddenly seem like one.

Since my older sister died from sickness before she turned one, so my parents say, they have always treated me like a prince.

I even acted like one.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't stuck up or anything. I just always had things go my way. And, if I ever had it not go my way, I always forced it to. Otherwise, I was a nice, outgoing, and friendly guy.

However, even though I can get things my way, there is always something I could not get. Or, rather, someONE.

Her name was Rin Kagami. She has always attended my school ever since preschool, and we've coincidentally always had the same class for each grade level. She used to be a very cheerful and outgoing girl who was always like me. Except she always had to work for what she wanted. Take note I said USED to be cheerful.

She was someone that I would always try to approach and talk to, however, she was just far too greater than me. I just didn't have the courage to even approach her and say hi. She was just that dazzling of a person. She was the only person that I couldn't even dare of having in my life.

Basically, she stole my thunder.

She beat me with EVERYTHING.

Anyway, she was a girl that you'd see laughing everyday and having many friends by her side. Colorful and always smiling no matter what would happen.. or so I thought. Until one day, I had noticed that she was missing for a whole week when we were in the second grade. For a while, I was in the spotlight, and I was prepared for her to take it away from me when she came back.

I could never be more wrong.

When she returned, she wasn't smiling. Rather, she was frowning 24/7 and had a dark and depressing aura emitting from her. Was she the same Rin Kagami that was always stealing my spotlight? My competition? The girl who I never could have even if I wanted to?

The most important factor about her that changed was that she had a black strip of cloth covering her eyes. I had learned shortly after that she was partly blinded by her own blood mother. Ever since then, she was isolated from everyone and the world, kept quiet, never talked to the extent that I forgot how her voice sounded, and the spotlight was now all mine.

It didn't feel right.

I know, deep down, as a child, I was always wanting attention, Hell, even now. However, even so, it just didn't feel that great.

The once smiling young girl that I saw everyday, was now gone.

She was someone completely new, that I didn't even know before.

The only thing that was the same, was that she beated me with everything like before. Especially when it came to grades.

This new person was still the same emotionless, quiet, and depressing girl that had been emerged since the second grade even to this day. She was often bullied and seen as a weird girl now that everyone had found out how and why she had been partially blinded. I felt empathy for her... but when I overheard her talking to the teachers about her wanting and desiring to stay in a normal class like mine, I felt a newfound respect for her.

She was strong-willed.

She wanted to be treated like everyone else.

She made me want to have her. I felt that I needed to earn her friendship.

She was the only one that I didn't have in my life.

I'm honestly not really sure why I'm so high strung over her. I'm not really sure what my driving force or motif is exactly. I don't know what it is. But whenever I see her, I just feel this unnecessary greed that I've never felt before.

It's strange because it's only with her.

Anyway, that's the whole gist of the perspective of mine.

Now, I, Len Kagamine, am now a junior in high school, and I'm 16, basically 17 years of age. Rin is still in my class, but really, all I see her do when I catch sight of her is get to school, then after school is over, leaves right away. Often times when I see her walking, she would be counting to herself. I assumed that she was counting her steps to get around the school.

Even to this day, I feel a lot of sympathy for her. Even if I know that she despises sympathy the most... sympathy, for me, is a very involuntary action and I cannot control it.

Would that be considered bad?

Well, who cares about that trivial manner... right now, a good friend of mine, Piko Utatane and I was now walking to school. Currently, we are supposed to be meeting up with another group of my friends.

"Oh hey, Len. Go on without me. I forgot to go grab something from my house. I'll meet you with with the other guys." Piko said with widened eyes.

Good thing his house was about a minute walk from where we were. I nodded at what he told me, and continued to walk towards the school facility. Most of the times, Rin would be walking in front of me, and I would be watching her take step after step in accuracy. It's to a shocking extent how she can just count how many steps she has to take before she takes the turn, and how many seconds she must wait to cross the street.

Taking away my other feelings regarding how I see her, it's truly amazing.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. I was basically half asleep. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too busy trying to study for my tests and to finish my project with my group... however, our so called, "group collaberation" just ended up to be some stupid conversation about girls that was in the guys' list of "potentially sexy girls that would be worthy to date them." What dorks.

As for me, I have shockingly, haven't dated a single girl. Sure, I said before that I was capable of getting any girl that I wanted, but the problem is, none of the girls that confessed to me was the girl that I wanted.

Right now, I don't have any girl in mind.

The only girl that is on my mind is Rin... and my only thoughts of her were to one day, beat her at something fairly.

Even now, she still beats in grades. She was always ranked number one, and I'd be ranked right below her. She wouldn't have to study and still get the highest score, while I study my fucking ass off and I'd always be the second.

Logically speaking, I beat her now when in comes to being social... but does that really count as me beating her? No. I didn't do anything, and that sure as Hell doesn't mean I beat her in anything at all.

That day just never seems to be coming even if she was partially blind.

I'm envious...

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, however, in the process walking straight ahead to the school facility that was in closer proximity and view, I was stopped from a big crowd surrounding what seemed to be two people.

My raised an eyebrow as I caught sight of Mikuo who was curiously watching the scene. I walked up to him and nudged him on the arm and inquired, "Hey, what's going on?"

I assumed it was a fight... but to see everyone laughing wasn't a norm.

Mikuo replied as he kept his eyes at the scenario in front of him, "Oh hey Len. There's a fight between that blind girl, Kagami, and some third year dude that I don't know."

My eyes widened. Rin? A fight? But she's such a pacifist... more over, she can't do anything at sudden occurences like that... she can't see!

I shoved my way through the crowd and as I was squeezing my way in, I heard the so called first year exclaimed loudly, "Hahahaha! The blind idiot fell! What's wrong Blondie? Why are you tripping over stuff? Oh wait, shouldn't I be calling you Blindy?"

I could hear crowding laughter around me and even if they were, I sure as Hell wasn't.

That's a big misconception about me. Just because I was spoiled rotten and one of the "populars" you could say, I most definitely could not stand bullying for descrepancies that people cannot control... moreover, I just abhor bullying or any sort of discrimination of any kind... even if the victim is the girl that was always my theoretical and unrequited opponent.

I was still trying to squeeze my way into the scene, however even if I wasn't quite there yet, through the gaps of the people's body structures, I saw Rin's hand trying to look around for her school bag that she had dropped because of the dispicable human being that I'm ashamed to share the same "species" with. While Rin was almost about to grab her bag, my eyes widened as I caught the sight of her hand being smashed by the person's shoe. It was almost as if I could hear the sound of the crunch of her hand.

As she bit her bottom lip in pain, I heard, "Watch where you keep your hand! Oh wait, you're blind!"

I was almost there... almost there.

I heard another deeper crunch, and I assumed he was stomping her hand even harder as he said, "Are you going to run to your mommy~? Oh wait... she's the one who made you like this in the first place! How ridiculous!"

Even if I wasn't her... that was a horrid thing to say.

I finally made it to the front, and I then noticed that Rin was at the urge of crying. I had never seen her cry before... and I didn't want to now either. It'd be weird... I still can't picture, even after all the years that have passed from her once cheerful self... I still can't see her like that.

I grinded my teeth, and started to run over to the two individuals and yelled, "Hey! Stop! What the hell are you doing to her?!"

The third year stepped back in shock after he saw me and scoffed as he walked away from the scenario. What a dunce... When everyone else realized the fight was now officially over, they got bored and started walking towards school like they once were.

I sighed and bent down next to the hopeless looking girl in front of me and asked, "Are you alright?"

This is the first time that I have ever talked to her.

It feels kind of weird...

In response, the girl nodded, as to which I replied, "Good. Come on, let me go bandage that hand of yours for you!"

When I looked down at her hand, it wasn't the most prettiest sight. It was all cut up and injured.

I should at least help her. If I don't, who will?

I grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the bench near the school that was on the side. I always had first aid material with me, because despite my personality and characteristics, I mess up all the time, and for the most part, I always injure myself in the process. I have then gotten used to bringing these sorts of necessities around.

Our pace slowed down and I instructed, "Okay! Here we are! Sit here while I bandage your hand!" when we had arrived to our destination point.

With that being said, she used her dominant and flawless of injury hand, which was her right, to search around for the bench. When she touched the chair like structure, she had soon realized that it was the bench in the side of the school.

As always. Blind or not, she's smart.

Even though I'm always second place compared to her, I still respect and acknowledge what she is.

She turned herself around and sat down in the chair. I then hesitantly grabbed her injured hand and sprayed disinfectant on it. I saw her flinch slightly from the sudden stinging sensation and she kept biting her lip until the temporary pain subsided.

"Sorry! I forgot to warn you that it stung!" I said quickly. "I'm always getting myself injured so I'm used to it..." I explained as I wrapped the bandage from the bandage roll on her hand.

"...It's okay." She responded back quietly.

I suddenly stopped every movement and noticed that this was the first time I've ever heard her talk... ever since when we were younger anyway... realizing that I was because awkward, I said, "Wow! Kagami-san! It's the first time I've ever heard you talk!"

Her smaller hands twitched in mine as she realized what I said.

"My name is Len Kagamine. I know you're always by yourself, but if you need one, I'll be happy to be your friend!" I exclaimed as I wrapped and tied on the bandage. "Oh, and here's your bag!" I said while handing her her school bag as to which she accepted after much difficulty looking for my hand.

I may know her... but she probably doesn't know me.

Like I said, we've never talked.

Despite the fact that I was indeed one of the most outgoing person besides her at that time, I was still a nobody to her. It's even more so since she can't see...

"Thank you for the offer... but I don't need a friend." She quickly said. "Not in terms of sympathy."

Her comment made me think... was this sympathy?

Was I involuntary trying to befriend her so that I may one day beat her at something?

...I don't even know...

She stood up from the bench and turned to my left. It looked as if she was calculating how many steps she had to get to the school entrance.

Once she realized, she started to walk, I kept quiet, and I kept trying to wonder what my actual true intentions were. While trying to, I heard a group of guys call my name to grab my attention.

So much for thinking...

Right now, I'm not really sure about what my mind is thinking of or what my perspectives are currently... but I can definitely say, that Rin Kagami was definitely a hard catch... but I expect her to one day be second place, while I finally reign as first.

Things I want, I will get.

No questions asked.

It's just how it is.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: Just You Wait

**Yo!**

**So... what's up? :D  
**

**For me, I've been busy as fuuuuuck... even though I'm out of school for the time being because of my trip to Washington, I'm still practicing for orchestra and my part in my theatre arts play. For my play, I play as a pro pianist (who has to play live music during the play... yuck) that works as an intern for a composer!  
**

**It's pretty tough because I have those random moments where I forget my line for no apparent reason... lol.  
**

**But it's whatevs.  
**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now! You guys want to read now, yeah? :D  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

Our pace slowed down and I instructed, "Okay! Here we are! Sit here while I bandage your hand!" when we had arrived to our destination point.

With that being said, she used her dominant and flawless of injury hand, which was her right, to search around for the bench. When she touched the chair like structure, she had soon realized that it was the bench in the side of the school.

As always. Blind or not, she's smart.

Even though I'm always second place compared to her, I still respect and acknowledge what she is.

She turned herself around and sat down in the chair. I then hesitantly grabbed her injured hand and sprayed disinfectant on it. I saw her flinch slightly from the sudden stinging sensation and she kept biting her lip until the temporary pain subsided.

"Sorry! I forgot to warn you that it stung!" I said quickly. "I'm always getting myself injured so I'm used to it..." I explained as I wrapped the bandage from the bandage roll on her hand.

"...It's okay." She responded back quietly.

I suddenly stopped every movement and noticed that this was the first time I've ever heard her talk... ever since when we were younger anyway... realizing that I was because awkward, I said, "Wow! Kagami-san! It's the first time I've ever heard you talk!"

Her smaller hands twitched in mine as she realized what I said.

"My name is Len Kagamine. I know you're always by yourself, but if you need one, I'll be happy to be your friend!" I exclaimed as I wrapped and tied on the bandage. "Oh, and here's your bag!" I said while handing her her school bag as to which she accepted after much difficulty looking for my hand.

I may know her... but she probably doesn't know me.

Like I said, we've never talked.

Despite the fact that I was indeed one of the most outgoing person besides her at that time, I was still a nobody to her. It's even more so since she can't see...

"Thank you for the offer... but I don't need a friend." She quickly said. "Not in terms of sympathy."

Her comment made me think... was this sympathy?

Was I involuntary trying to befriend her so that I may one day beat her at something?

...I don't even know...

She stood up from the bench and turned to my left. It looked as if she was calculating how many steps she had to get to the school entrance.

Once she realized, she started to walk, I kept quiet, and I kept trying to wonder what my actual true intentions were. While trying to, I heard a group of guys call my name to grab my attention.

So much for thinking...

Right now, I'm not really sure about what my mind is thinking of or what my perspectives are currently... but I can definitely say, that Rin Kagami was definitely a hard catch... but I expect her to one day be second place, while I finally reign as first.

Things I want, I will get.

No questions asked.

It's just how it is.

* * *

**Len POV**

"So… what were you doing with that blind girl?" Mikuo asked me as we took our seats in the classroom. "I saw you stood up for her and walked away somewhere with her."

I shrugged in response, "Nothing. I just helped her because you know me… I loathe bullying. Even if they were bullying someone I hate."

Mikuo nodded, "Yes, I understand that… but that was an awfully long time you were gone. Are you sure you guys didn't do anything?"

I narrowed my eyes at the teal headed idiot I call a friend, "I'm positive. What could she and I be doing anyway?"

Rin is my rival. In other words, my opponent. My goal and thing that I want to achieve is to beat her at something. ANYTHING! Win and not lose against her! That's it!

Mikuo smirked as he said, "Oh shut up. You never know, number one and number two of the class could hook up and become that smartie couple of the whole school."

"What the Hell are you smoking?" I interrogated with a leer. "Stop stating the impossible. Rin is my rival, nothing more than that. Trust me."

Mikuo smirked again, "Oh? First name calling? Cute."

This motherfucking asshole. Why am I friends with him again? Like really… someone tell me! Now would be nice!

"Just because I call her by her first name doesn't mean anything." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I just knew her since we were kids."

Mikuo shrugged, "Whatever. I still sense something. In the near future, your so called, 'rivalry' will change into a blossoming love~"

"Go die in a hole."

The teal head just gave me a sly look and turned around to face the front instead of turning back to face me. Yeah… did I forget to mention this idiot sits right in front of me? If I didn't then… oops. I should have mentioned that to further explain my tiring morning conversations.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell you… yes, Mikuo Hatsune has been talking to me about liking Rin for as long as I can remember. Other than Piko Utatane, I also knew Mikuo ever since preschool. Therefore, he also knew how Rin used to be.

I guess it's kind of my fault for complaining about my depression from not beating Rin at anything… and he may have taken that as a symbolic meaning for, "I, Len Kagamine… love Rin Kagami. I just want to be your boyfriend" kind of vibe.

The fuck? Rin is the main reason why I'm so angry every day. The main reason why I feel useless! Her credibility and "ability to not lose or drop from rank number one," pisses me off. Why can't I be up there for once?

"Has anyone seen Kagami-san today?" our teacher questioned the whole class. "She is never missing from class without a phone call from home about the reason why…"

Huh? Rin isn't here? That's odd, I had seen her just this morning helping her out before my friends had found me.

"Aw! Did Blindy get lost?"

"Probably! How much longer do you think she will last here in school?"

"Today might be her last day! Hah!"

My blood was boiling. I couldn't stand bullying… I've stated that before, and I was serious. Rival or not, I still acknowledge the fact that Rin is blind and STILL be able to do so many things better than I ever could.

God, scratch that. Thinking about the plentiful amount of things that Rin could do better than I could is making my blood boil even more.

Well damn. I am standing up for someone I envy in the worst way possible because she's getting made fun of and bullied… which I also hate.

What the fuck…

The teacher sighed at the remarks and did nothing, resuming back to her paperwork. Today was a work day for this class; specially made for us to catch up on work… NOT TALK ABOUT RIN AND BULLY HER!

"I can't even believe her own mom did that to her! How much of a bitch was she?"

"Forget that! We're still trying to figure out why she's still in school!"

"What a dumb girl. She should just leave."

"You know what, you guys don't know anything!"

Every single individual in the room turned to look at me. I could feel my face redden with anger. "You guys don't have the right to say any of the things you just did about Rin!"

Don't ask why I am backing her up… because I don't really know why either. I'm just going to go with the answer, "I hate bullying more than Rin Kagami." Sounds convincing enough for me.

"Geez. Calm down Len." A guy that was at the skirmish this morning responded. "You don't have to act all nice and give her any sympathy."

Mikuo looked at me with wide eyes and then smirked while mouthing, "True love right thar."

Stupid dumbass. I'll get him later for that.

As for my response?

I said, "Who says it was for sympathy? I just can't stand people who judge someone by one thing or fault. Okay, her mom might have done that to her… but that has nothing to do with her character. She's the smartest person in this school. Have you not seen her rankings? How dare you people try to do that to her. She's trying her best and giving her all."

A lot of kids just ignored me and rolled their eyes in arrogance. As "popular" as I was, I still couldn't get my point across. No one really cared about the other things about Rin besides the fact that she was blind.

So much arrogance and ignorance at this school, I swear…

"I'm telling you, its love!" Mikuo decided to exclaimed to me with his smirk.

"I will kill you! KILL YOU!" I replied. "I'm so serious!"

He laughed at my reply, not believing what I claim and as my response I wanted to leave for the restroom and splash cold water on my face or something.

After getting my permission granted by my teacher, I left the hectic classroom, and as I opened the door to leave you would not believe who was standing outside.

That's right… Rin Kagami.

There were tears streaming down her face and she was standing outside the classroom, just crying. That's all she was doing. Nothing else.

My eyes widened in genuine shock and surprise, "R-Rin?! What are you doing here?!" I semi-whispered, semi-yelled. I figured that she didn't want to grasp the attention of the teacher and students.

Rin was startled at my immediate question and she tried to run away. She obviously can't see me, therefore cannot recognize me—which means that she probably got scared and wanted to run away. Makes sense right?

Of course it does.

Before Rin had ran away, I grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back.

She was shaking with fear. For someone who looked like a person who didn't give a fuck about what people say, or looked past everything, she was actually someone who was scared of a lot of things.

It actually shocks me.

"It's me Len. Can we talk?" I asked her as I gripped on her wrist more firmly.

"I don't want to." Rin replied quickly. "Let go of me."

"Not until we talk." I said back quickly as well.

"Just go back inside and give up about my predicament." Rin replied with a shaky tone and tears still dripping, blindfold getting wet with tears at the process. "Stop sticking up for me. I don't care."

"You're crying. Obviously, you do." I replied.

Rin stayed quiet after that. She had hesitated and looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't in the end.

I kind of wondered what if could have been, but that thought didn't really last for long.

I then realized that I was still holding onto her wrist. I felt a bit flustered about it and let go of it, feeling that it was safe to say that Rin wasn't going to run away or anything like that.

"So… look. I was still serious about talking to you… but I feel that you're a bit uncomfortable about this… so I'll give you time to readjust." I said after catching a glance at her small bandaged hand. "When you start to feel better, then we'll talk… if that's what you want, then okay."

Ugh… talking to her reminds me of the fact that she's better than me at everything again…

Why am I so competitive and spoiled rotten?

Rin sniffled and hesitantly nodded, "Okay…"

Surprised at her compliance, I nodded my head even though I knew she couldn't see me do so. "Good. Oh, and before you go inside the classroom, go wash your face or something. Never show those kids that you're affected by what they say."

Rin nodded again, "Okay…"

"Oh, and just ignore them. They don't know what they're saying. They don't know you. Don't let it bring you down. You're capable of lots of things despite your discrepancy." I said.

Why am I saying these things to her again?

Oh right. If I want to truly beat her at something, I want to beat her at her true potential. Duhh. Stupid me for forgetting.

"You don't hate me?" Rin asked as she wiped her face of her tears, "you were serious about wanting to be my friend? Not because of sympathy?"

I took in a deep breath at what she asked. I just wanted to find out her damn secret…

"Yeah, I was." I said. "Just trust me. I want you to talk to me like your friend. I know that what those dumbasses in school sat to you isn't the only reason why you're crying. You aren't the kind of girl to cry over stupid shit like that."

Rin's frown was even more emphasized at my true statement. I know she's crying because of bullying. Well, not just that anyway. There's something else alongside it that makes her break down.

"But anyway… forget that… Do you want to start over?" I asked.

"Start over?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah… I'm Len Kagamine. Let's be friends."

I extended my hand, hoping that Rin didn't need to see to know that we should shake our hands.

"I'm Rin…" Rin said hesitantly after a brief silence of contemplation. "Nice to… meet you."

Rin extended out her small and frail looking hand hesitantly searching for mine. I observed her hand as she touched around for it. Once she touched my hand, she wrapped it around mine and we shook it.

I sighed again as I realized what I had done. Rin thinks I'm her friend. I think… I'm not really sure how she is feeling right now to be honest.

Maybe I'll be able to find out how she lives and see just what she does to be successful.

"So today, after school… do you want to study?" I asked after our handshake. "And talk in the process? We're officially 'friends' now so…"

"I have work today…" Rin explained.

Work? The fuck…

"Oh…" I said. Damn, I thought I could learn about what she does today…

"…But after work you could come by my house. Just meet me at the neighborhood library right across the street from down the road. That's where I work."

My eyes widened in surprise. One, she works at a library? Huh… damn. Two, she actually wants to talk to me?

Hell yeah. I am one step closer to number one!

"Okay. I'll meet you outside the library then." I said.

With that being said, Rin gave me a nod of confirmation then turned around to head to the restroom. Probably to wash her face or something like I suggested.

Hmm… I forgot how her eyes look like now that I think about it…

I watched Rin as she walked away. Hmm… I wonder.

Maybe this time I can do something right.

Hah, this time I'll win for sure.

Just you wait, Rin Kagami.

Just you wait.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
